Sick Love Song
by Chiblette
Summary: ItaSasu. Little story I thought of when I was Listening to 'Sick Love Song' by Motley Crue. Rated M for a reason. Pretty Damn Short. *Edit: Just realised it said 'Connected cared'....Its meant to say 'Neither cared'....Sorry...*


Soft breaths echoed through the room, accompanied by the sounds of fabric rustling, a bed creaking gently and the near non-existent sounds of skin hitting skin.

The soft breaths slowly began to grow into short pants, quiet moans and deep-throated grunts.

Cloudy, half-lidded eyes stared up into endless black pools that stared right back.

Sweat rolled across delicate, milky skin.

Sasuke screwed his eyes shut as Itachi hit his prostate, releasing a short grunt.

Their chests heaved with the breath they were unable to catch as Itachi increased his speed, only slightly.

Neither knew how they ended up naked.

Under the covers

In Itachi's bed.

Connected cared.

'This is s-sick' Sasuke panted out and winced as Itachi, again, increased his speed, causing Sasuke to bash his head on the headboard.

'F-fuck, it feels-' One particularly hard thrust into Sasuke's prostate '-So good though' Itachi panted back and grinned, lopsided, down at Sasuke.

Sasuke winced again as his head hit the headboard.

Harder this time.

A deep groan came from Itachi as Sasuke tightened around him.

They were close.

Soft moans escalated, short groans became longer and strained, and the soft skin on skin contact sounds became sharp, hard slaps as Itachi's ball-sack slapped against Sasuke's arse.

Sasuke's nails dug painfully into Itachi's shoulders and Itachi's into Sasuke's hips as he lift them for more precision.

Sasuke's eyes scrunched up as the heat gathered in his abdomen. His back arched as he cursed in his release, moaning Itachi's name in bliss.

'Fuck. Itachi…' Sasuke groaned as hot, white streams left his body to rest on both their stomachs.

The tight grip of Sasuke's inner walls around Itachi's shaft became unbearable as he gave one sharp thrust and came deep within Sasuke.

They both slumped onto the bed. Tired from the extra workout.

As they came down from their high Sasuke asked a question that Itachi wasn't sure he had the answer for.

'What. The. Fuck. Was that?' Itachi gathered himself and pulled out of Sasuke's warmth.

'I dunno…Me fucking you?' Itachi shrugged, not particularly caring, as the dropped on the right side of Sasuke. Watching him closely. Admiring his beautiful brother that he just thoroughly fucked..

'Fucking? Dude! That wasn't fucking. Fucking is hard, fast and painful.' Sasuke said, staring at the sealing.

….Maybe not….

'Me making love to you?' Itachi questioned as he stared up at the sealing too.

'…Don't say it like that.' Sasuke groaned, turning his head away from Itachi and pulling a face.

'…Why not?' Itachi was now confused…say it like what?

'…' Sasuke turned to look Itachi in the eyes. 'Dude…we are brothers. What we just did. That is wrong and….just plain weird…'

'Weird how?!' Itachi propped himself up on his elbow and glared down at Sasuke.

'Don't worry about it.' Sasuke turned to get out of the bed. As he sat up, pale arms wrapped around his waist and a chin came to rest on his shoulder.

'Don't be like that, Otouto.' His nose rubbed against Sasuke's neck 'Stay here with me. There's plenty of room.'

'Mum and Dad will see us. Then we are both dead men.' Sasuke sighed. He didn't know what to do. What they had just done together. That was so very, very wrong…Yet it felt amazing. It was a spare of the moment thing. Neither of them planed it. Not in the least.

He leaned back into Itachi's chest.

'Let them see.' Itachi whispered as he leaned back. Landing on the bed, Sasuke on top of him. Chest to back. 'I don't care if this is wrong and immoral and disgusting. It made me happy for a time. I don't get to be happy very often. Just when your around.'

'Pfft.' Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, yeah whatever.'

'Plus!' Itachi all of a sudden sat up in triumph, dropping Sasuke onto the bed. 'I just figured out what it was!' Itachi grinned happily down at Sasuke.

And Sasuke waited for him to continue…which he didn't…

'Well?' He pushed.

Itachi grabbed him around the waist and nuzzled his neck gently before he looked straight in to Sasuke's eyes.

'It was our own, special Sick Love Song. One that only we can sing and only when we are with each other. No one else.' Itachi smiled happily as he laid back and got comfy under the blankets.

He can clean up the mess tomorrow.

Sasuke watched in shock as Itachi announced that them having sex was now called their 'Sick Love Song' and then get ready for sleep…What the hell?

'Itachi?' He asked as he laid down with his brother, head resting on his chest.

'Hm?' Itachi's eye opened slightly to look down at his adorably sexy brother.

'You ever say 'Sick Love Song' again, I will not hesitate to leave this bed for good. And no. Before you say anything. We will not be having sex in my bed or anywhere else for that matter if I ever do leave your bed.' With that said, he settled in and went to sleep.

Itachi on the other hand. Itachi was stunned. They would be having sex again? YES! Itachi liked that idea. In fact, he was already planning on when, where and new positions he wouldn't mind trying.


End file.
